Dr. Larry Vizzle
Doctor Larry Vizzle is an insane and twisted evil scientist who is currently working on starting a zombie invasion. Character Information Larry Vizzle is a scientist who lives in a small house located somewhere in The Valley. He kidnaps bears and other animals who are around his house and brings them into his basement which is also his laboratory and turns them into mutants or zombies. His wife used to live with him many years ago, however, she didn't like how he was acting. Eventually, his wife found out what Larry was doing in his basement, so she wanted to leave him and move to Teddyville with Jack Vizzle, their one, and only son. One night while their son was asleep, his wife suddenly disappeared. It is unknown what happened to her, but she could have either snuck out of the house and ran away, or Larry murdered her and turned her into one of his zombies. It was only him and Jack living together now, but Larry treated him badly and always bossed him around all the time. Jack would start crying whenever his father yelled at him, it seems that Larry doesn't care about him anymore. Many years later, his son Jack finally decided to run away and move to Teddyville in search of his mother. Larry never noticed that he ran away until 2 days after he did. Ever since he's been working on starting a zombie invasion so that everyone in Teddy Land can die so that he can do whatever he wants. Personality Larry is a very sadistic and insane scientist. He tortures his specimens then turns them into a deformed mutant or a vicious zombie, who are pretty much just mindless versions of man-eaters. He wants nothing more than just for everybody, including his own family, to suffer and die at the hands of he and his future army of mutants and flesh-eating zombies. More Information Down in Larry's laboratory, he has a vast amount of tools and weapons that he can use to torture or kill those who he kidnaps or lures into his basement. He has all kinds of knives, buzz saws, and drills that he can use to inflict pain on anybody. His specimens' pain is his pleasure. He is never seen walking around towns or villages, but he does go outside only around his own house which sits far away from others. To ensure he does not get attacked and infected by his zombies and mutants, he injected himself so that he can be immune to the zombies. It also makes it so that they won't ever attack him or betray him. They also obey his every command. He seeks to kill every living thing in Teddyville, Beanie Kingdom, and even the man-eaters of Man-Eater Forest. He has his a certain mutant who can speak words fluently, named Smiler. He serves as his loyal intelligent sidekick who will always stay by his side and protect him from any possible attackers. Relations * Jack Vizzle (Son) * Unknown Wife * Smiler (Creation) Quotes * "Your pain... is my pleasure." * "I do not recall ever having a son." * "Leave me alone, unless you would like to become a specimen." * "Even if it takes years, everyone in this damned land will die!" Trivia * Like Jack, he is also often mistaken as a man-eater when he really isn't. * Strangely, unlike most other characters, he has blood. * He denies the fact that he has a son. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists